


Wonderwall

by maries



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maries/pseuds/maries
Summary: “Sometimes, the best way to help someone is to just be near them.”Donghyuck has him in the palm of his hand right now, but Mark thinks that there is no safer place for him to be.





	Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> I've almost written the whole story in the span of the last 20 hours, and my brain is fucking fried now. I've read over it so many times, that I think my eyes have grown immune to any spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I'm sorry!
> 
> Nevertheless, I really enjoyed writing this and I'm happy I'm finally able to share it with you guys. :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this little piece of mine!

##  **Wonderwall**

_ n. someone you find yourself thinking __about_   
_the whole time, the person_ _you are  
completely infatuated with_

Mark wakes up startled. 

He narrows his eyes, trying to adjust to the light in his room that’s flooding in through the opened door. He presses his hands against his eyes, screwing them shut.

_ God_, he’s so tired. Who thought it was a good idea to wake him up in the middle of the night? 

Jaehyun, apparently—if the person leaning above of him is anything to go by. 

“Hyung?” Mark asks, pushing himself in an upright position. “What do you want?”

“It’s Donghyuck,” Jaehyun answers. He doesn’t even give Mark the time to probably react, already putting a reassuring hand on his chest before Mark can jump off his bed and continues, “He’s okay— It’s just.. he went into heat.”

Mark makes a noise of confusion at that statement. He hears the words leaving Jaehyun’s mouth, but to him, it makes as much sense as hearing the words “Aliens have landed”. Donghyuck _can’t_ be in heat. That’s not possible. Mark knows that Donghyuck takes his suppressant religiously since they started preparing for their comeback, and he also knows that he can’t have run out of them—he just got a new bottle prescribed from the last time he went to see a doctor. 

Donghyuck being in heat is just _ not possible. _

Maybe that’s the reason why he dumbly asks, “What?”

Jaehyun sighs. “He’s in _heat_. Can you please help now? He locked himself up in the bathroom.”

Mark nods along to what Jaehyun says, he himself not saying anything, because he’s not sure if he’s really understanding what Jaehyun is trying to tell him.

But he’s slowly starting to take in the familiar sweet scent that surrounds Jaehyun, the smell of a warm summer breeze and strawberries, and it takes him some time to realize that it’s _ Donghyuck’s _scent that clings to Jaehyun like a second skin. He can smell Donghyuck’s sweetness from him, the remnants of aroma lingering in his nose.

“Mark?” Jaehyun asks, and only now does Mark realizes that he hasn’t said a single thing in response to Jaehyun’s question.

“_Oh. _ Yeah, yeah, of course. I will come with you.” Mark sits up groggily, rubbing at his eyes and sliding over the edge of the bed, standing unsteadily and having to readjust to being on his feet and follows Jaehyun out of the room.

He sucks in a sharp intake of breath when his bare feet touch the cold tiles of the hallway, a shiver running down his spine and Mark is already regretting not wearing his slippers. He quickly makes his way to the bathroom, coming to stand right beside Jaehyung when he stops in front of the door.

Locked, just as he told Mark. 

Jaehyun hesitantly brings up a hand to rap on the door shortly. There’s no response. He tries again, harder this time.

“I told you to_ go away_!” 

Jaehyun sighs tiredly and does, squeezing Mark’s shoulder and whispering an encouraging _good luck _before he disappears down the hallway and into Mark and Doyoung’s room. (Where he will probably sleep for the night, which is understandable if you ask Mark—it was already a given that he would spend the night with Donghyuck the moment he heard that his boyfriend went into heat.)

But Mark doesn’t leave; instead, he steps closer and knocks once, twice, thrice. The answer comes immediately.

“_What,” _ Donghyuck deadpans, exasperated from inside the bathroom. Mark already knows that it won’t be an easy thing to get him to talk. He leans closer, putting his forehead against the door, in hopes that Donghyuck will be able to hear him better like this, to _feel _him better. 

“Hyuck, it’s me,” Mark says, just loud enough that he’s sure Donghyuck will hear him. “Can you please open the door?”

Silence follows, and Mark’s already raising his hand to knock again, to ask him again to open it, but slowly, footsteps approaching the door can be heard. Mark steps back, waiting for the clicking to come that indicates that Donghyuck has unlocked it, and when it comes, he waits a few seconds before he pushes it open and slips inside.

“Donghyuck,” Mark says, closing the door behind him, careful as to not make any sound that would wake the others up. It would only irritate Donghyuck _more_, and then Mark would never be able to get him to calm down. 

The door closes with a soft _ click _ and Mark walks towards Donghyuck, who had already turned his back on him. He lays a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Baby, hey, can you look at me?”

Donghyuck shakes his head. 

“Please?” Mark’s voice softens a little. “You don’t have to tell me anything. Really. I just want to see my boyfriend’s face.”

Before Mark even has the chance to say anything else, Donghyuck has turned around and slammed into him, resting his forehead on his shoulder and his arms squeezing around his waist. His own hands come to rest on Donghyuck’s head, one softly curling around his nape.

With Donghyuck close like this, pressed together, he can smell the scent of strawberries and flowers emanating from him. It’s much stronger than usual—strong enough for Mark to feel dizzy, _ overwhelmed_. He sucks in a breath, and regrets it when he almost chokes. It takes everything he has in him not to take a step back, but this is _ Donghyuck, _ and if Mark is being honest, there’s not a single scent more comforting and like _ home _ than Donghyuck’s.

“I like it when you call me that,” Donghyuck whispers, his breath fanning over Mark’s skin. 

“Call you what? My boyfriend?” Mark chuckles, burying his nose into Donghyuck’s hair, getting used to the familiar scent and revelling in the way it calms him down to his bones, bliss running through his veins. “We’re dating, Hyuck, you _ are _my boyfriend.”

Donghyuck doesn’t answer, only hums, and nestles further into Mark’s neck. His arms around Mark’s waist tighten their grip and he’s locking his hands around his back, bringing him closer than they already are. Mark let’s Donghyuck nose at his scent gland, knows it will make him feel safe, _ comforted_, just like his scent makes Mark feel safe. His hand in Donghyuck’s hair slowly starts moving, patting him and drawing slow, languid circles with his thumb, feeling how Donghyuck melts in his arm, pliant against him.

They stay like that for a long time, until Mark loses all concept of time, until Donghyuck’s not struggling for breath anymore and has stopped shaking, his breathing evening out. Mark knows he’s tired and will probably fall asleep soon, but he _ can’t let him_—not before he’s talked to him.

“Donghyuck,” whispers Mark, resting his cheek on top of his head. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I’m fine.”

“Don’t lie to me.”

“It’s nothing, really.”

“It can’t be nothing if it got you so stressed out,” Mark murmurs into his hair. “C’mon, talk to me.” 

Donghyuck just scrunches his nose and snuggles closer, nosing at Mark’s neck. “It’s stupid.”

“You wouldn’t be crying if it were stupid.” Mark can feel how Donghyuck stills against him, and before he even has the chance to deny it, Mark draws back just enough so that he can see Donghyuck’s face clearly. His eyes are puffy and there are tear tracks dried on his face. Mark’s heart clenches uncomfortably in his chest. “Oh, baby.”

“How did you know?” He asks, his voice hoarse and weak.

“I know you,” Mark answers. He doesn’t say how he could feel wet spots on his shirt from when Donghyuck had his face pressed again his shoulder—he probably already knows, anyways. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Donghyuck shakes his head. “I told you, it’s dumb.”

“Baby,” Mark says seriously, running a hand down his cheek. “It’s not dumb. You’re upset.”

“It _ is _ dumb,” Donghyuck insist under his breath. “It’s just— _ me. _ I know it’s stupid but I just feel like… like I can’t do anything right. Like I’m a burden to everyone. I got myself hurt and made everyone worry, made everyone _ wait _ for me, and now that I’m back I’m so fucking stupid and forgot to take my suppressants and went into heat! It makes me feel _useless. _I just…” His voice breaks on a sob, tears already falling again. The sentences is left unfinished—Donghyuck is probably hoping that Mark gets it without him saying anything, that he understands what Donghyuck is struggling with. 

Sometimes Mark forgets how fragile Donghyuck is, because Donghyuck, for all he’s worth, loves with his whole being; with soulful confessions, fervent kisses and touches that burn against skin.

He cups his face and kisses his forehead, a gentle press of lips. Then, he reaches up with his fingers, just below his eyes, to wipe the tears away. “You’re everything, Donghyuck, everything but a burden. Your injury wasn’t your fault, it was an accident, and you did your best to come back as soon as possible. You’re trying_ so _ hard. Comebacks are stressful Hyuck, we both know that, _ especially _for you who not only has to prepare for the 127, but also the Dream one. So what if you forgot your suppressants? You’re human, it happens. And you know I’m always here to help you.”

“I know that,” Donghyuck confesses, sniffing loudly, “but— I don’t know, it makes me feel weak? I guess? That I can’t even take care of myself. That I need my boyfriend to help me.”

“You’re not weak Donghyuck, you don’t _ need _ me. I’m here because I _ want _to, because you’re my boyfriend and I’m always willing to help you—there’s a big difference.”

“I _ know _ that. But— _ God.” _ Donghyuck closes his eyes and lowers his head. To anyone else, it might look like he’s being difficult, or even petulant, but Mark knows that it isn’t like that. Donghyuck doesn’t like to be like this in front of anyone, Mark included, and is probably trying to collect himself. “I’m sorry, Mark. It’s— It’s the _heat_, really. Makes me so moody all the time. I fucking hate it.”

“It’s okay,” Mark laughs and ignores the quiet whine from Donghyuck when he knocks their foreheads together. “Let’s get you a bath before we go to sleep, yeah?”

Donghyuck hums in agreement and relaxes in Mark’s hold, letting him push him to sit on the edge of the bathtub and urging him on to take his clothes off. 

“I’m gonna get you some new clothes to wear,” Mark says, voice almost covered by the sound of the water splashing into the tub. He picks Donghyuck’s clothes up from where he dropped them to the ground and throws them into the basket.

“Okay,” Donghyuck calls back, voice fading away into an echo when he steps out of the bathroom, silently closing the door to not let the cold slip in. 

The first thing that Mark does when he opens the door to Donghyuck’s room to pick up some clothes for him is to take one step forward and come to a full stop, being assaulted by the absolute overpowering scent. The room _reeks_ of Donghyuck, a wall of sickly sweet strawberries and an undertone of flowers. It’s as if the scent had planted their roots so deeply into the walls, carved itself into every space in the room until there was nothing but _Donghyuck_.

It takes a few moments until the scent loses its strength, allowing Mark to breathe through his nose again without the attack of flowers and strawberry on his senses. He goes to open the window, so that the air in Donghyuck’s bedroom will be fresh and cool in a comforting way, allowing him to sleep without a sheet draped over him. (Mark knows that Donghyuck hates nothing more than the additional heat of a sheet on him, when his skin already feels like it’s setting itself on fire.)

When Mark walks over to the closet, he notices that Jaehyun isn’t laying in his bed and his suspicion that he decided to sleep in Mark and Doyoung’s room only gets confirmed, which is fine for Mark—it’s not like he’s going to complain about having the room to himself, together with his boyfriend.

In a matter of seconds, Mark has opened the door of the closet and picked up some hoodie and sweatpants that he deemed warm enough for Donghyuck to sleep in, without having him catch a cold for sleeping without a sheet and the window open.

With the clothes draped over his arms, he walks back to the bathroom and drops them on the ground next to the door, careful not to get any water stains on them.

“Is the water okay?” Mark asks as he puts his hand into the water, checking if it has reached the perfect temperature.

“Mmm, it’s perfect,” Donghyuck says from where he is sitting on the edge of the bathtub, turning to face Mark.

It takes some pushing and pulling at Donghyuck until he finally stands up, draping all his weight over Mark and almost making them fall to the ground, if it wasn’t for Mark who wraps an arm around Donghyuck’s waist and steadies him. “Dumbass.”

The water is toeing the line between cold and lukewarm when Donghyuck finally sinks in, frothy layer of foam covering the surface, his hands reaching out to play with the bubbles. Mark guesses he must have added it when he went to pick him up some clothes.

Mark kneels down beside the bathtub, pushing Donghyuck a bit forward to have better access to his hair and back. He grabs the bottle of shampoo from the corner of the tub and squeezes some into his hands. “Wet your hair a bit, Hyuck.”

His fingers are gentle but firm when he applies the shampoo into Donghyuck’s hair, but still being careful that none of it gets in his eyes. (Mark hadn't been that careful the last time Donghyuck had his heat and it had taken him fifteen minutes to stop whining about it.) He runs his hand through Donghyuck’s hair, untangling all the knots and clumps, making his boyfriend sigh underneath his hands.

After Mark has rinsed his hair out, he moves to his back, rubbing the knots out of Donghyuck’s back. When he notices that Donghyuck is almost falling asleep like this, warm and relaxed, he tells him to wash the rest of his body so that he can get out of the water before his skin starts to get wrinkles. 

Once Donghyuck has stepped out, rivulets sneaking down his neck and back, water drops all over the tiles and Mark throws a towel over Donghyuck’s head before he can make an even bigger mess out of the bathroom (and Mark’s clothes, he _ really _doesn’t want to sleep with wet clothes) and starts drying his hair. Donghyuck whines and protest, pushing Mark’s hand away. “I can do this myself, hyung.”

“Suit yourself,” Mark sighs, reaching down to collect the clothes from where he had thrown them on the ground earlier and hands them over to Donghyuck once he’s all dried up. “Here, wear this.”

“Mhm, thank you.” Donghyuck takes the piece of clothing from Mark and slips it over his head until he’s dressed in a soft orange hoodie, but then he refuses the sweatpants and Mark should have _ known _it wouldn’t be that easy. He should have known, really.

“Take the damn pants, Donghyuck, it’s cold.”

“_No,” _ Donghyuck whines, clinging to Mark. He always gets like this when he’s tired and doesn’t have to worry about his public face, when he’s not worried about anything else but if he should wear pants to bed or not. “‘S hot, hyung, n’ you’re warm… _ so _warm, don’t need pants.”

Maybe it’s because Mark is too tired to fight against him, or maybe he’s just too whipped and the image of Donghyuck with the hoodie and his bare thighs, only covered up a bit with the length of his boxers does things to his heart, or maybe it’s _ both_—whatever it is, it makes Mark agree without putting up a fight, dropping the pants next to the basket for future-Mark to deal with. “Yeah, okay. Alright. Let’s just go to sleep now.”

It’s hard to make it to the bedroom with Donghyuck refusing to let go of Mark, but Mark can’t find it in him to complain about it. Donghyuck winces when Mark accidentally knocks him into the door frame, but immediately dissolves into laughter when Mark frets, hands all over him and planting kisses all over his face. 

“I’m okay, hyung,” laughs Donghyuck, taking Mark’s hand into his own, pulling him forward with him and towards the bed. Mark pushes the covers away and pools them at the bottom end of the bed, already knowing that Donghyuck will refuse sleeping with them. 

It’s only when they’re both laying down, Mark tugging Donghyuck against his chest, that he realizes how tired he is, already feeling sleep wash over him. He has almost fallen asleep, with his arms around Donghyuck and Donghyuck’s head resting on his chest, his hair tickling the underside of his chin, when he hears a mumbled _ Hyung. _

Maybe, if he acts like he’s already asleep and didn’t hear him, Donghyuck will stop and fall asleep too.

He doesn’t.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck mumbles again, this time louder than before, stirring Mark awake. 

Mark hums, knowing that Donghyuck won’t stop pestering him until he gets what he wants. “Yeah?”

“My stomach hurts…”

Of course it does. Mark should have seen this coming, really. There isn’t one single heat of Donghyuck’s that passes without him having cramps, crawling into Mark’s bed and whining at him to do something about it, until Mark is too annoyed and tired out to refuse him anything. (And maybe the look of pain on Donghyuck’s face whenever he’s thrashing around in bed and pressing his hands to his lower stomach, tears glistening in his eyes plays a big role in it, too.) 

“Okay,” Mark begins. He presses his hands against his eyes, screwing them shut, trying to rub the sleep out of them. If Donghyuck’s cramps are as bad as they usually are, he won't be getting sleep anytime soon. “Do you want me to get a heat compressor? Some painkillers?”

“I don’t want a heat compressor.”

“Painkillers then. Anything else?”

“Well…”

“Spit it out, Hyuck.”

“I’m hungry…” Donghyuck confesses sheepishly, biting at his lower lip.

“_Donghyuck! _It’s three in the morning!” He calls out in disbelief. “Why didn’t you eat something at dinner?” Mark asks, suddenly remembering how Donghyuck had pushed his bowl away from him after having only eaten three bites.

“I wasn’t hungry _ then!_” Donghyuck retorts. 

A sigh escapes Mark lips as he pushes himself to sit upright, legs thrown over the edge of the bed. “Okay, yeah. _ Fine. _I will see if we still have something in the fridge.”

“Wait!” Donghyuck calls out, stopping Mark from standing up.

“What _ now_?”

Donghyuck looks at him for a few seconds, hands curled around Mark’s arm. He’s still gnawing on his bottom lip, he notices. “I want a pig bar.”

“You want ice cream? At three in the morning?” Mark hears himself ask, as if he hadn’t already gotten used to his boyfriend’s weird cravings whenever he was in heat. It’s the reason Mark always makes sure that the freezer is stocked up with Donghyuck’s favorite ice cream. 

“Yes.” Donghyuck nods.

“God, you’re so much work.”

Donghyuck whines when Mark gets off the bed to retrieve some painkillers and a pig bar from the kitchen, and he doesn’t stop until Mark returns, making grabby hands once he sees the ice cream in his hand. “Give it to me, hyung. _ Please_, ‘m so hungry.”

Mark does, because he really doesn’t have any energy in him left to refuse Donghyuck anything anymore. He slips into the bed next to him once he’s handed him the pig bar, sitting against the headboard and having Donghyuck immediately snuggling against him, resting his head on his shoulder. Mark takes the packaging of the ice cream from Donghyuck’s hand and drops it on the nightstand, right next to the painkillers and the glass of water.

“Take the painkillers after you’re done eating, okay? It will make it easier for you to fall asleep,” Mark whispers into his hair as he presses his hand to Donghyuck’s stomach, digging the heel of his palm into his lower stomach where he knows the pain is the strongest. A sigh escapes Donghyuck’s lips when his cold hand presses against his overheated skin, melting into his side as Mark’s hand keeps softly messaging him. “Better?”

Donghyuck hums from where he has his lips wrapped around the ice cream, taking a big bite out of it. “Mhm, thank you Mark.”

“You’re welcome, Hyuck,” Mark answers softly, fondly watching as Donghyuck eats the pig bar, fingers still pressing into his skin. It doesn’t take long for him to finish and to lean over Mark, carelessly dropping the stick on the nightstand. 

Donghyuck whines when Mark’s hand slows down for a second. _ “Hyung.” _

Mark doesn’t react though, silently reaching for the painkillers laying around and dropping it into Donghyuck’s hand before he also passes him the glass of water. “Drink. You will feel better afterwards.” And he does, without arguing, for which Mark is entirely grateful for. 

When he puts the glass back on the nightstand, it doesn’t even take a second for Donghyuck to cuddle up against him again. “Mark hyung.”

“What?” Mark asks. “Do you want me to keep going?”

Donghyuck shakes his head. “No.” 

“Then what?” He asks, sounding kind of annoyed.

“Why are you so mean to me? I’m _ hurt._”

“I’m not _ mean, _Donghyuck, I’m tired. I just want to sleep.” Which was probably the wrong thing to say, because now, Donghyuck is jutting his bottom lip out and it only makes him look so much softer, _ gentler_. It makes Mark want to reach out and coo over him, but he’s strongly quashing that urge down. He doesn’t need to embarrass himself more than he already does on a daily basis.

“Hyung. Mark hyung,” he whines, and Mark can already feel his resolve crumbling down, knowing that he will agree to whatever Donghyuck wants from him. “Kiss me.”

Mark groans and pulls on the seam of Donghyuck’s hoodie (which is actually _ his _ hoodie, he just realizes, but he lets it slide, only because he knows that Donghyuck likes to surround himself with Mark’s scent—and it’s not like Mark, with all the stolen sweatshirts of Donghyuck he keeps stored in his closet, has any room to talk), urging him closer. “C’mere, you big baby.”

Donghyuck scoffs, but moves to settle himself on his boyfriend’s lap anyway. Mark knows that he’s probably going to start losing feelings in his thighs soon, but it’s something he’s willing to deal with—just one of the many sacrifices Mark would take to make Donghyuck happy.

He smiles when Donghyuck moves to cup Mark’s face in his hands. They are comforting, and in the back of his mind, Mark knows that the reason they feel so overwhelmingly warm on his skin is because of his heat. 

Donghyuck’s thumbs brush over Mark’s cheekbone, his eyes softening as their gaze falls on Mark’s lips and his smile growing bigger as he whispers, “Hey.”

And Mark is so endeared with the boy on top of him that he has to bite down on his bottom lip to not break out into the biggest grin. “Hi.” 

Donghyuck tilts his face down, closer and closer, until Mark takes the hint and lays one hand on the back of Donghyuck’s head, pushing him down to press their lips together. The kiss is soft, and tender, and Donghyuck faintly tastes like strawberry and vanilla, with a hint of chocolate—from the pig bar he had just eaten, Mark guesses. 

He can feel Donghyuck’s hand burning on his cheek, angling his head a little to deepen the kiss. Mark just lets him do, pressing back with as much fervor and tries to drown in the feeling of Donghyuck, and Donghyuck’s scent surrounding him.

Mark’s hands travel to his side, wrapping around his waist and tightening their grip until Donghyuck is smiling into the kiss, mumbling a soft “Hyung, stop it,” against his lips. But Mark doesn’t stop, instead slips his cold hands underneath the seam of the hoodie, wiggling his fingers against the overheated skin until Donghyuck squirms too much to keep kissing Mark. “You’re honestly the worst.”

“Yeah,” Mark agrees, nudging their noses together until Donghyuck huffs a laugh against his mouth. “The worst,” Mark murmurs, breath fanning over Donghyuck’s cheek. 

Donghyuck lowers his hands from Mark’s face, and then there’s a hand in his hair, another around his nape, warm and insistent, and Donghyuck is leaning in again. 

“Mark,” he whispers, “kiss me.” 

Donghyuck is warm, and all Mark wants to do is _ feel _ him.

So he does.

Donghyuck’s mouth on his is soft, but far from what the previous one had been. He knows Mark, knows the way he likes to be kisses, to be touched, and Donghyuck takes advantage of it—he kisses him like he _ wants _ him, and Mark can’t help but sigh into it, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss by instinct. 

The hand in his hair pulls him in, bringing Mark closer than he already is, flush against him, and then Donghyuck is sliding his tongue in his mouth, and it feels _ good. _

Mark can feel Donghyuck’s body heat seep into him from how close they’re pressed against each other, and it’s addictive; he just wants to get closer and lose himself in the feeling of Donghyuck kissing him.

The kiss lasts long, with Donghyuck mostly leading it and Mark giving in, letting him take everything he wants from him, eagerly giving it up for his boyfriend.

But the longer it lasts, the more Mark can feel the toll it’s taking on Donghyuck. His movements are turning more languid, _ softer_, and Mark knows that his arm around Donghyuck’s waist is the only thing keeping him in a upright position.

He reluctantly breaks the kiss and smirks at the way Donghyuck whines at the loss of his mouth on his, but Mark can’t be persuaded—not even by his boyfriend’s pouting face staring at him.

“It’s late,” Mark says, reaching up to cup Donghyuck’s face in his hand, the latter immediately leaning into the cradle of his hand. “Let’s go to sleep.”

“I don’t want to,” he whines, nuzzling his nose against Mark’s palm and ok, yeah, maybe Mark’s resolve wasn’t as strong as he thought it was. 

He’s half a second away from agreeing, to just say _ okay, let’s not_, when Donghyuck yawns—he even has the audacity to look sheepish about it. 

“Come on, Hyuck,” Mark replies, “Don’t be a brat.”

Donghyuck seems to be thinking about it for a moment, nose all scrunched up and a frown etched on his face, when his lips tug up in a half smile and he hums in appreciation, ducking down to bury his face in Mark’s neck in a hug, his arms wrapping around his shoulders. “Okay.”

Mark is already gathering Donghyuck against him, wrapping one of his arms around his hip and sliding down on the bed to lay on his back, head nestled against the pillow. His hand comes to settle at the back of his boyfriend’s head, running his fingers through the strands and scratching lightly against his scalp, making Donghyuck hum low in his throat.

Mark kisses his forehead and runs his other hand along Donghyuck’s back, up to his sides and down to his hip, drawing lazy circles near the hip bone and waist, lingering for a moment. “Goodnight, baby.”

Donghyuck doesn’t respond, just nuzzles himself further into Mark’s neck and leaves small kisses there, making a shiver run down his spine. 

And if Mark is honest with himself, he doesn’t want to sleep just yet. He wants to stay awake, to take in the moment of Donghyuck laying with him, of his boyfriend’s warmth all over him. It’s been so long since they had the time to do this, to just cuddle and appreciate the others presence in silence—Mark missed having alone time with Donghyuck, more than anything.

He doesn’t want to sleep and lose this moment. 

But he’s tired, and dizzy, and the intoxicating sweetness of Donghyuck’s scent wrapped around him lulls him to sleep with ease.

* * *

When Mark wakes up in the morning, Donghyuck is still draped all over him and he’s _ sweating_. The concept of cuddling with your Omega boyfriend while he’s in fucking _ heat _ gets less and less attractive to Mark the longer he can feel the warmth all around him. It’s overwhelming.

He stirs underneath him, slowly and carefully, because he doesn’t want to wake Donghyuck up, who tends to get really irritable when woken up too early in the morning. _ Especially _when he’s in heat. 

But Donghyuck is like a dead weight on top of him, and he’s curled his arms so tight around Mark that he can’t move an inch, and getting free from Donghyuck’s hold without waking him up seems impracticable now.

_ Ah, fuck it, _ he thinks when his hands come to rest on Donghyuck’s shoulder, slightly shaking him. It’s not like a grumpy Donghyuck in the morning isn’t something that Mark hasn’t dealt with yet. He will survive, and if Mark’s lucky, maybe he won’t be _ that _prickly.

But of course Mark isn’t lucky, which is proven when Donghyuck stirs, his eyelashes fluttering open against Mark’s neck. And before he even has the chance to say anything, to get a _ good morning _ out, Donghyuck is opening his mouth and says, “You stink.” 

Which is fucking _ rude _ and, in Mark’s opinion, deserves the shove that Donghyuck earns because of it, making him tumble down from Mark and right next to him, head hitting the pillow.

“_That’s _ what you have to say to me? Right after you woke up?” Mark scoffs. “And people think _ I’m _the mean one in this relationship.”

He hears rather than sees Donghyuck rolling on his side, making grabby hands at Mark. “‘M sorry hyung. I didn't mean it. You know my nose is more sensitive when I’m in heat.”

“Whatever,” Mark mumbles and sits up, swatting at Donghyuck’s hands. “I’m gonna take a shower. You can come too, if you want.”

Just as he’s about to stand up, to take a shower and maybe eat something, there’s a sudden weight draped over his body, making him fall back onto the pillows. 

“No. Don’t go,” says Donghyuck, voice half-muffled from where he has his face buried in Mark’s neck. “Stay.”

Mark nose wrinkles. “Suddenly you want to cuddle? I thought I stink?”

Donghyuck pulls his head from Mark’s neck to give him a smile and a soft kiss dangerously close to his lips. “You do, but that’s okay. I’ve gotten used to it. Besides,” he whispers right against Mark’s lips, “I know you would much prefer cuddling me.”

Mark presses his lips together. “Oh, do I?”

“Yeah,” he says before pressing their lips together, eyes fluttering close. 

And it should be gross since they’ve just woken up, their breath mingling warm and hot and Mark _ knows _ that it should be gross. But this is _ Donghyuck, _who doesn’t seem to care, so Mark doesn’t mind it either. (Mark doesn’t care about a lot of things when it’s Donghyuck doing them.)

Donghyuck’s skin still seems to be burning itself, and there’s heat emanating from his chest, seeping through Mark’s shirt where they’re pressed close to each other as they map out each other’s mouths.

Mark rolls them over, so that Donghyuck is laying on his back and grabs at his thighs, pushing them further apart to lay comfortably between them.

He then keeps his hands on Donghyuck’s waist, running his fingers up his side rhythmically, occasionally pressing down on bare skin when his hoodie has ridden up.

They kiss for a long time, Donghyuck’s hands grabbing at the small strands at his nape, coming up to slide through Mark’s hair and grabbing a fistful, causing Mark to groan low in his throat and using the leverage to deepen the kiss.

When they break apart, dizzy and breathing hard, they’re quiet for a moment, slowly letting the lingering feeling of the other’s lips sink in and dissipate.

Mark pushes the hair out of Donghyuck’s eyes, cradling his cheek in his hand. Donghyuck shifts, leaning into his touch. “How are you feeling?”

Donghyuck still has his fingers tangled in Mark’s hair, holding him in place and Mark can feel the rise and fall of Donghyuck’s chest under him.

“Better,” Donghyuck answers.

“And how are your cramps? Stopped hurting?”

“No.”

“No?” Mark echoes.

“It still hurts,” Donghyuck insists. “It _ really _hurts.”

Mark laughs, knowing that Donghyuck is lying—he never gets any cramps right after he’s woken up. Usually, it takes a few hours until they start, the muscles in his stomach tensing and making him cry out in pain.

But he guesses he can indulge Donghyuck for now. “Do you want me to do something about it? Get you some painkillers? A heating patch?”

Donghyuck shakes his head.

“How can I help you then?”

“Kiss it better, hyung.”

“Oh?” whispers Mark, his voice low and raspy from just having woken up. “You want me to kiss it better?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck breathes out.

Mark slips his hand under Donghyuck’s hoodie, pushing it up to reveal the skin underneath it, running his hand on his sides where he knows Donghyuck is sensitive and ticklish. He kisses every space on Donghyuck’s body, his cheek, his jaw, his neck, down to his arms and stomach. Donghyuck gasps, a little startled and hisses every time Mark drags his nails across his skin. “Stop that.”

“Why?” Mark asks, voice quiet against the skin of Donghyuck’s stomach, but still audible over his soft gasps. “I thought you wanted me to kiss it better.”

He keeps the kisses light, barely touching the skin and he can hear Donghyuck whining about it. It makes Mark crack a smile, giggling when he leans down again and blows raspberries against his stomach, feeling Donghyuck trash underneath him, his laugh echoing in the bedroom. He doesn’t stop, not even when Donghyuck starts begging, keeps poking him with his fingers and blowing air over his heated skin, only resulting in Donghyuck’s laugh to get louder.

Mark smiles upon hearing his laugh, heart stuttering in his chest, but of course it is—Donghyuck is an idol, his laugh is meant to stop hearts.

“You’re so fucking _ mean,” _ Donghyuck half-whines, half-laughs after he stopped squirming to get Mark’s mouth off his skin. “That’s not how you should take care of your Omega.” 

There’s something warm blooming in his chest upon hearing Donghyuck refer to himself as _ his Omega, _an overwhelming feeling of something Mark knows full well what it means. 

He looks up at Donghyuck, breathless when he sees the blush resting high on his cheeks, the warmth in his eyes and watches as the sunlight wraps around his skin. 

Mark truly doesn’t deserve someone as beautiful as Donghyuck.

“I love you,” whispers Mark, pushing himself upwards, so that he’s leaning right above Donghyuck, who melts into the bed, a pleased sigh rushing from his lips. In a moment of weakness, he ducks down and leaves a kiss on Donghyuck’s nose. He hums when Mark leaves another one, this time on his mouth, and reaches for his hand, interlacing their fingers together.

He turns it around, so that the back of his hand is facing Donghyuck and leaves chaste kisses on his knuckles, before he plants a big one right into the centre of it.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me!  
[twt](https://twitter.com/markhyuckis) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/markhyuckis)


End file.
